User talk:Kyosei
Past discussions archived to... *Archive 1 Zhang Chunhua Stop with the Power Addicted Admin act and leave it alone. shes the winner of the female character contest, meaning she is going to be included in the game with unique duologue, as well as the face as being a Generic character she will be playable since they announced players can use generic characters like in DW6E. Just stop, you may not think there is a need for her page but it is necessary. Stop throwing your weight around and let me fill this wiki with the info it needs. Just because your an admin doesn't mean i wont call you out when you do stupid shit. Ixbran (talk) 02:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :That doesnt change the fact your deleting a page that is nesissary for the wiki. I mean what about character pages like Jia Chong, as well as other UN-inportant NPCs? They aren't any more important than her yet they are still up. your just singling her out because shes a female character. Or at least thats what you come off as. Ixbran (talk) 02:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Your a jack ass you know that. Your willing to make pages for Male NPCs that have little to no important role, yet the second they mane a unique female character you do all in your power to prevent her page from going up on the grounds its unnecessary. you sir are a sexist bastard. Normally i do my best to refrain from swearing or saying rude things, ask Sake. But at least hes capable of backing down when hes wrong. You just abuse your power as admin to get what you want. I have no respect for people like you. Ixbran (talk) 02:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Its already been confirmed that the winners of the contest will be given larger roles than normal NPC characters due to the fact that these special edit characters will replace their NPC Generic designs in the game. Your just abusing your power as Admin. Again, as i said, I have no respect for people like you. Ixbran (talk) 02:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::At least if its wrong, then you could delete it when yits revealed to be wrong or not. Instead you act power hungry admin and delete things automatically. thats the thing with wikis, information can go up temporarily and be taken down when its proven to be false. Innocent till proven guilty, or in this case True until proven False. Give the source of the rumor the benefit of the doubt. I mean i dont see you rushing to the Ma Teng page and removing the picture and info regarding the DW7E contest like you did lady Zhang. Your content to just sit there and leave the info there, while removing the info from lady zhangs currently locked page on the grounds that we should wait till the game is out. Why dont you do the same with his page? That's why im calling this an act of Sexism. Your content with leaving everything untouched on Ma Teng's page and attacking lady Zhangs. How am I supposed to think otherwise with these actions you've provided? Also i am unable to see the list of previous deleted pages due to the fact i don't have any unique roles on this Wiki. I'm just a generic editor. I need to be an Administrator, Koei Wikia Staff Member, Wikia Helper, or a VSTF to gain access to that kind of information. Ixbran (talk) 03:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::And yes ill admit one of the main reasons I'm making such a big deal out of this was because i was the one making her page. So far all the edits I've done on this wiki are basically minor things like DLC info or uploading images. I was excited at the aspect of making the character page to an important historical character. It would be nice being able to contribute something important that isn't instantly removed or deleted. Ixbran (talk) 03:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Zhang Chunhua (Jin) YOU ARE A FUCKING ASS HOLE! You go and delete the page when I make it, yet as soon as someone else makes it you leave it be and act like its nothing. It wasnt an act of sexism, it was a personal attack on Me! you fucking ass hole, I knew you were a power hungry ass hat but i didn't know you put personal attacks on others. Go Rot Hell you fucking jerk! Ixbran (talk) 03:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :how else am i supposed to react? You scold me and tell me the page isnt necessary. I get angry and i begin to calm down, and I was starting to see things your way. But all of a sudden someone else goes and makes this characters page, and you do nothing. You don't delete it, you don't remove anything, you don't lock it. you leave it there. How else am i supposed to feel?! Almost everything i do on this wiki is either removed or changed by you and Sake. I cant do anything on this wiki, unless its upload images, without being scolded by you two. what is it about me that makes people target me like this?! First its at home then its at school and now on the fucking internet! Why Cant i do anything without getting reprimanded for doing something wrong?! Ixbran (talk) ::what ever, every time i try to do something important you guys remove it on the grounds its useless or unnecessary. No mater how hard i try to provide important info, nothing I do will ever be good enough. All I'm useful for is uploading info on DLC, nothing more. Sorry for all this fuss, I'll try not to start anything like this again. I'll leave the important stuff to you, Humble and Sake. ill just stick to the simple stuff. Ixbran (talk) 03:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) whats the point in being passionate about something when you get scolded for it? Can i just request that if it turns out to be 100% true, that the female character is indeed Zhang Chunhua, could you please create her page? Even if im not the one who makes it, it just wouldn't feel right if the female character doesn't have a page for the historical character shes named after, while the males do. It wouldn't be fare to the readers of the wiki who want to learn more of the female characters history, or fare to the characters them selves. And sadly I cant really do anything else for this wiki, Warriors games are all i know of from Koei and I've never really studied about the people outside of who are already in DW/SW/WO games ... I'm pretty useless because of that ... again I'm sorry for wasting your evening. Ixbran (talk) 04:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Even if if she doesn't do anything uber unique, could we have her page back? One of the main reasons i made such a big deal out of this is i have a bit of an OCD Complex. I cant stand the idea of the other special CAW Characters having pages for the people their named for, and not her. Id just scratch at my self constantly out of irritation knowing i cant do anything. Also if/when you undo the lock on her page, you should use the info Humble posted in the zhang (Jin) page? What he/she posted was alot better, lay out wise, and looked nicer. I also saved the ROTK12 artwork of Lady Zhang to be re-uploaded if/when the page is allowed to be put back up ... and ill see if i can post anything missing on those pages. and i know you said not to be sorry, but i just cant help but feel horrible for what i did. I made a mountain out of an ant hill ... I'm such an idiot... Ixbran (talk) 04:43, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Well in DW6E they did have historical sections for game play with pre-programed battles meant to fallow the history of the 3-kingdoms era. Not to mention they included a new character, Xu Shu, so chances are there will be multiple different play modes that offer historical or fictonal game play options like DW6E. So i'm sure there will be some Jin based battles in which she appears to fight along side her husband Sima Yi. chances are they may associate her with the throwing knives, to reference that she killed the maid who was going to rat out her husband by stabbing her with a knife. Either way I am excited to see who the Warrior and Strategist is. I was hoping for Chen Gong, but the polls ended in a tie between Lu Su and Xun Yu. Ixbran (talk) 05:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Not to butt in or anything, but you shouldn't feel so bad about being reprimanded. We've all been there. You, me, Sake Neko, and even the administrator himself. Receiving criticism helps us grow and develop. It's not like everyone's out to troll you or something like that. And besides, you're not the only one who has OCD here. Even I have my obsessive moments every now and then which does irritate some. You just need to accept the fact that some of the things you post may end up being altered or rejected regardless of your feelings. That's how things work here. Humble Novice (talk) 05:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ZC's Voice According to the info online, because of the fact that Zhang Chunhua won the category for the female character, she will be getting her own unique voice overs, rather than using the in-game edit character female voices. Her unique voice will be "intellectual with a bit scary tone". Someone got this info from the Edit Character Contest Site and posted it on the Koei Warriors Forum. Ixbran (talk) 16:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry to remake but i wanted ot make that page for quick acess to all so please dont delete im going to finish it within 2 days hopefully i can finish it tommorow ZhenTi (talk) 23:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It may seem redundant to you but it has reason. What if someone wanted to see all characters at once? they'd have to flip through over 120 pages and probably end up taking hours because of trailing off. I see a reason for this page to be made as it shows quick acess so it may be redundant to you but someone may find purpose Kessen III renders Sorry, but why did you delete Kessen III renders that I uploaded? I think that they are much better that just concept arts --AntonKutovoi (talk) 18:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Related videos Sorry? How did i manage to post it on Every page, i only uploaded it while on the 7Empires page. How ever when i did, i did get a few Error messages saying the video wouldn't upload. so id refresh the page and when i tried uploading it again, i got a message saying the video had already uploaded, despite the error message i got before. Maybe something happened during the Error that caused it to post on every other page? I am so sorry about that Kyosei. I'll try to be more careful when uploading videos to pages from here on out. Ixbran (talk) 21:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm currently experiencing the same problem as well, Kyosei. For some reason, the intro videos I added to the ROTK page were also included to just about every article in the site. This never happened the last time I used this feature. Is the site going through some kind of error or did I mess up somehow? If possible, I'd like to know what went wrong so any future attempts in adding videos won't be so complicated anymore. Thank you for taking the time to read this message. Humble Novice (talk) 04:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Related videos module HI there, I noticed you deleted the mediawiki page for the related videos module here. Are you no longer interested in the module? We still have a lot of great content that I think would go well with the wiki. Please let me know! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:28, September 20, 2012 (UTC) DW7E Generic Weapon Skills jUSrhx6lmro Hello. I was browsing youtube and found a video of some Xu Shu gameplay. while watching I noticed that one of the Generic officers was able to perform a Musou on him. (starts at 2:14) Earlier in 7Es announcement they said that Generics would indeed be able to use Musou attacks as they were playable now, since in DW7 and 7XL only playable characters could use Musous. It seems that not only can they perform a Musou attack, but it is shown the Musou attack is an original one, not a re-use of a pre-existing Musou. I would like to update the 7Empires Movesets page with info regarding this new info. If the generic characters do have special new attacks I feel we should post this information somewhere, and since 7E only has 2 new move sets, the Fencing Sword and siege Lance, I figure this would be the perfect page for it since these Generic specials are debuting in DW7E and the 7EMovesets page is rather small compared to the other Moveset pages. I wanted to ask you in advance so as to avoid an Edit War with Sake, since I know he will come in and Delete everything I post, as he usually does. I Figure having the "okay" from you before hand would stop him. Ixbran (talk) 22:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :ahh okay. I'll get on that right now. Ixbran (talk) 22:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :And Done! Unit_types_(Dynasty_Warriors)#Generic_Weapons Please let me know what you think and feel free to change anything. So what chu think? :D Ixbran (talk) 23:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yay! Glad you like it. I'll make sure to update it when the necessary info is out. Ixbran (talk) 23:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Flail Changes x1qbkRjWBbI A video was recently posted of some gameplay of DW7E, featuring Xu Shu with the flail. its been shown to have gotten some new attacks. a new running attack, alot of new charges and some changes to the standard S-string. should the info regarding the changes go to the DW7 Movesets page, or since the update is in empires should this go to the empires weapons page? Ixbran (talk) 22:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :KK, ill add what I can for now. I'm sure someone will add more once the game is out in japan. if not, ill add more my self when the western version is out. Ixbran (talk) 01:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Original Dynasty Warriors character idea can u make new mytic call most powerful young men has been kill by barbarian..,that young men also wrting about history during young age since then come from nowhere kill this young men using cirle blade like he chop his head and fall in ground..,i dunno i her hidden history torn page from temple..,someone say ths guy can possess 6 six sword dont just like masamune date from basara but also weild inferno flame can kill enemy easily..,but i hear.,i been resurected by strange mytic appear like shiny from heaven..,then she has little sister name i forget tell temple at china..,this young warriors who fough againt lu bu around 197 AD.,but actually lu bu been excution from dead..,some temple men tell me that lu bu keeping alive at prison so cao cao was using on him to serve him..,but one his lietentant dont wanna keep him..,too dangereous that warriors can our lord..,but lu bu wanted knee bow cao cao..,so he fake his death from liu bei and his brother to see excution from blame wat he kill ding yuan and dong zhuo..,so cao cao was actually was kidnap or catch soldier watver..,tht soldier cover his mouth tht men is tall bit to confused tht lu bu was strangle..,soon after execution end.,liu bei welcome his brother to joy victory over take xia pi back..,but cao cao wanted lu bu alive give wanted agree with conquer together..,lu bu also tell story all about he tell cao cao about new mytic young boy fough againt cao cao to rematch lu bu..,but lu bu wanted challenge him angry that he wanted to win who best warriors ever seen..,cao cao so please to see how they both duel..,soon after that lu bu was losing agint overwelming might he young men possese incredible strengh stop lu bu process then exchauted..,knee front young warriors and his little sis beside on back..,young warriors left with little sis from fog and disappears from fog..,that cao cao soldier rush capture those two when nowhere neen found..,so lubu was fall on ground and cao cao amy take back from palace keep hidden by in time guan yu join cao cao to defeat yuan shao amy..,that young warriors and his sister..,come multiple time year until jin has been conquer by sima zhao also they appear on mountain hidden themself..,some guy tell story that really intersting but they never show history about ths two young mytic warriors..,and as for lu bu, they say he live long after jin about 199-? and dian chan also live with lu bu or she actually marry lu bu and pregant i dunno i get informatin from temple china..,that paper was actually torn..,if u wanna know feel ask me cuz i bad at grammer i think koei should explain they make this young warriors Dynasty warriors 8 or extreme.., Zhang Chunhua the new DW7E trailer shows that, Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua will get their own unique story cut-sceen. apparently when you play the game historically the game will trigger special story cut-scenes related to that event. Sima Yi has a special one with his wife. since you did say once before that if she got something unique for her, whether it was appear in a stage to aid him, or appeared in a cut-scene, she would warent her own page. So would it be okay if you un-lock her name so that it can be used to create her page? Ixbran (talk) 09:40, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Let's not get too hasty here. I think it's better to wait for the game's release just to see if Sima Yi's scene with his historical wife is truly unique or not. For all we know, it may just be another generic event similar to those already seen in older Empires titles. Humble Novice (talk) 14:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Behavior I apologize if I come off as that way, its not my intent, I'm just sick and tired of Sake trying to act superior to me. Every time I've tried to post something thast warrants significance, even if its small, he just goes in and deletes it. in the past hes called me and my edits; stupid, unnecessary, pointless, unwanted, and unneeded. Hes snapped at me many times, in case you hadn't noticed, and in my attempts at being friendly towards him in the past, trying to start friendly conversation, hes responded by snapping at me for talking to him about pointless topics, and degrading me for talking to him about something he cares nothing for. I am done with him and his superiority complex and refuse to bow down to him, he is not a Mod or an Admin, yet he has the personality problem of one who is corrupt with power, even though he has none to begin with. I am done trying to be nice to him. Though for your sake, I'll try to tolerate him, because I really do enjoy working on this wiki, and dont want to end up losing the ability to edit because of him. Ixbran (talk) 19:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) DW7E Edit Demo Costume Images Just wanted to let you know a demo of DW7E was released to allow players to have access the games edit mode and experiment with the beginning default costume parts, as well as have access to all the hair styles and colors. I'm having a friend take pictures of the first 16(Male)/15(female) costumes for each gender and then also upload pics of all the hair styles and available colors. so i figured I should warn you about the upcoming image wave i'll be adding soon, possibly tomorrow or the day after. Ixbran (talk) 08:10, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :AND DONE! DW7E Costumes of Awesomness! Well, what you think of the lay out i used for the images? for the past games we only showed the default costume colors front and back, but i felt this time showing the other costume color variations would be a good idea.i am so flippin' happy with how this turned out, you've no idea! ; w ; EEeeeeee! I intend to do the hair color, skin color and different hair styles another time, hair colors tomorrow. so anyway, what doth thou thinketh of mine hard work? Ixbran (talk) 05:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I know we've only ever done the default blue costume, and in all honesty I always thought it was kinda lazy. I figure if I'm going top upload these costumes, I'm going to do it right and show off every option available. (I know i only uploaded the default blue costumes of 6E but thats only because I got the costume pics by taking screen shots of a youtube video, and that would have taken who knows how long) I also thought if we included the alternate colors, then players know exactly what they are gonna get from the different color variations, and then can mentally come up with costume ideas in their heads by combining costume parts and colors mentally. I know thats what I did, and am still doing now. Now that I know exactly what to expect with the base default outfits from 7E, I know what combinations can work, and what ones wont work. Also did you notice, the amount of default beginning costumes for DW7E, are one to two costumes more than the finale line of costumes for DW6E, not counting DLC. And it just boggles my mind to think there are even more costumes to unlock, AND were getting DLC! Sooooo Exciting! Ixbran (talk) 07:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) hey Kyosei, i know you dont particularly like that i uploaded the costume images with all the different colors, but please can you do me this one favor; dont crop off the rest of the colors please? I was up till 5 in the morning to get that first set up there, and i worked all day on the rest of those images. And ever since you sent that last message I've been on edge, and feeling close to getting panic attacks at the idea of you, or Sake, cropping off the rest of those colors. I know its selfish of me to be like this, and i apologize for that, I just worked very hard to make sure that the costumes and colors were set in an easy to understand format, the 4-over-4, and cropping off the other colors would dismiss all the work my friend did when he provided me those images, at my request, soly for getting them ready just for the wiki. So please, dont crop off the rest of the colors, we both worked very hard on getting them just for this site. Ixbran (talk) 10:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. I dont know i just got this really intense vibe from your post, it made me feel like you were going to crop off the rest of the colors based on the grounds you found it unnecessary to use the other colors. I honestly had trouble getting to sleep last night, its very relieving to know you wont be cropping them, thank you Kyosei. Ixbran (talk) 21:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Again Kyosei, thank you so much. Im gonna go to the movies later today with family, and as soon as im back ill get started on doing some more images. ill get the different hair colors up, then i intend on uploading the different hair styles ... gah a total of 60 hair styles for males AND females ... this is gonna take a while *flails* Ixbran (talk) 21:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Error Sorry to bother you at this moment, but would you help me out for a moment? I accidentally mispelled the title for Lara Cody's article. Could you fix it for me? I don't know how to change the name of each article myself. Thank you very much. Humble Novice (talk) 22:22, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thank you very much! I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Humble Novice (talk) 15:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hey Kyosei, do you know what happened with the video function? they all seem to be jumbled and showing up on all of the pages, rather than just the ones we put them on. Can it be fixed any? Ixbran (talk) 01:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :If you want I can try to come up with a set up so videos can be posted on pages without looking tacky. I would love to be able to help out in this problem in any way I can, and while im not the best with coding, I still want to try. I'll experiment with a video template of some kind, and then post it on the DW7E page with the videos they have released for it. If you like it we can keep it, if not, we can just post videos for articles in the talk page as we have been doing with the other info for DW7E. Ixbran (talk) 01:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Ahh I see, very well then. If you ever change your mind, send me a message and I'll get started on something for ya. ^_^ Ixbran (talk) 02:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Replacing Sortable Tables Greetings, Kyosei. Do you remember those sortable tables we made for compiling achievements, trophies, and the like? Well, I'm planning to convert them all into regular tables instead since this wiki is somehow causing the current ones to look all disorganized each time it gets edited. I believe that changing it while retaining the info displayed would greatly lessen the amount of trouble other users may have in adding more new stuff within the near future. Humble Novice (talk) 04:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I managed to fix three tables, but right now, I have to go to bed. I'll try to change the rest tomorrow once I come back online. Good night, Kyosei. Humble Novice (talk) 06:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Gallery sub pages I think its time we start to implement Gallery Sub Pages (IE somehting like Meng Huo/Gallery) for the articles. With the announcement of Dynasty Warriors 8 the games character articles are going to become crowded with more pictures with the newer installment. and chances are DW8 will feature DLC just like DW7, I also think that Gallery sub pages would be an excelent place to put video gallery's that would be related to said article. such as sub pages for games could have video and art work for it, character sub pages could have art work, CG Models and character themes for where applicable. Also Moving the gallery images to their own sub pages would help with clearing up character articles so to focus more on the character it self. So if your alright with this Idea, I will go ahead and start working on that my self. Ixbran (talk) 22:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Right but also take into what i said about the videos. a Sub gallery for game page and characters would allow us to finally put the videos on a page rather than have them floating about in random pages. character related videos such as themes and such, would finally have a place to go. And im sure we could just only do it on pages that have more than two lines worth of pictures. I'll Experiment with making a Nobunaga Oda gallery sub page and then separate the pictures for proper categorization. I personally would like to see this implimented on all the other pages as well, so maybe we can finally start uploading more pictures to this site without crowding the main page. Ixbran (talk) 23:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::and Done; Nobunaga_Oda/Gallery. I am very happy with how this turned out, and would like to get the go-ahead to start working on the other character pages as well. This is something I think would greatly benefit the wiki, and would like to implement for the other pages as soon as possible. Ixbran (talk) 23:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, Never mind then ... Ixbran (talk) 23:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Greatest disaster New York and other states have suffered one of the greatest natural disasters in world history, a hurricane. This hurricane we faced was Sandy. I hope you heard of and read its report. (talk) 00:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC)